


Keyhole

by DaltonG



Category: Sky Captain & the World of Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drabble, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:52:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaltonG/pseuds/DaltonG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble where Dex spies and longs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keyhole

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic I posted somewhere on LiveJournal in 2004. Short but...well..short.

The Cap'n said it all the time: Dex was a good boy. Dex was honorable, smart, responsible--a good citizen all around.

So it wasn't so bad that Dex did just this one thing wrong, was it?

Dex kept peering through the keyhole. It was hard to see who was where, given that he only had a narrow view of the foot of the bed, which held a tangle of legs and feet. It wasn't hard to hear what was going on, though. Joe was a discreet man. He had made sure that whatever he did in his own rooms wouldn't be heard; his apartment was secluded from the rest of the base by a copse of pine trees.

Joe didn't count on Dex's curiosity.

There was a harmony of desperate-sounding sexual moans, rising higher as things progressed. Dex was amused to hear just how high Frankie's voice could get in this particular condition. He never would have guessed it.

"Joe Sullivan! Fuck the shit out of me!" she screamed suddenly.

"I am, Cook, I am!" Joe yelled in response.

"Yes, yes, YES!" came from Frankie, and then Joe howled his special howl and Dex knew he'd cum.

Sure, spying was wrong. But if he'd never spied, he never would have known about that unearthly, power-filled howl.

Dex turned so his back was against the adjacent wall and slumped into a squat. He'd never be able to make Joe howl like that. He was Joe's best friend, but Joe never let down his guard, even with Dex. The only time Joe stopped being heroic was when he was in flagrante, and then he became godlike.

Things were quiet for a while, and then Dex heard them talking. With morbid curiosity he resumed his post at the keyhole.

"So what are you going to do about Dex, Joe?" Frankie was asking in her normal, deep, suffers-no-fools voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Joe, you take the cake. You're great at the big picture, but you are a disaster when it comes to details."

"That's why I keep Dex around! He's my detail man."

_Just his detail man,_ Dex sighed to himself. Well, that was better than nothing.

"And this is precisely the detail Dex cannot explain to you."

"Frankie, what on earth are you talking about?"

_Yeah,_ Dex thought. _What are you talking about?_

"The boy has a world-class crush on you, Joe. Everyone knows it but you."

Dex whipped away from the keyhole, blushing furiously. Damn the woman! How did she know? He sat back against the wall again but couldn't make himself leave. He had to find out what happened next.

"Haven't you noticed how devoted he is to you? When you're in the room, he acts like no one else is there! Haven't you seen the longing in his eyes?! The boy's bloody obvious!"

"Dex is my best friend," Joe argued.

_I'm his best friend! He's never said that before!_

"He's in love with you."

"I love him too, like a brother!"

Frankie made an exasperated noise, and then there was a muffled whump, as if a pillow had been brandished.

"Joe, you foolish, foolish man. You are in love with him, as well."

Dex held his breath. Joe held his tongue.

"You're not a very quiet sleeper, Joe. Every night, it's 'Dex, I love you' and 'Dex, please, touch me'...on and on!"

"I say nothing of the sort!"

"The ravings of a sleep-talker are meaningless without proof...but I see the proof every day. You watch him when you think no one's looking, with an adoration that Polly's hoped you would show her since the day she met you."

"Nonsense!"

"Joe. Even Polly can see it. She came to me--"

"She talked to you?"

"I can be a very helpful person, Joe."

"There's just something...wrong...with that. It makes me nervous."

"Well, it shouldn't. We both know we can never have you. It doesn't bother me as much as it does her; you're more like a brother to me. A brother who can fuck like a genius." Frankie chuckled.

There was a long pause. Then Joe said, so quietly that Dex could barely catch it:

"I thought no one knew."

"Silly Joe! Darling, earnest, silly Joe. Well, your women know, and I say it's time you do something about it."

Dex's heart leapt into his throat. Did this mean what he thought it meant?

"I don't know what to do," Joe said miserably.

"I'll tell you what to do. You go out that door, and you grab that armful of wonderful, nosy kid off the ground--"

Dex froze in place.

"--and you kiss him like you've dreamt of since the first time you set eyes on him."

There was a pause during which Dex thought he would simply pass out from the suspense.

And then the door opened.


End file.
